Let the Journey Begin
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: Rosica Stoyanov is beginning her first year at Hogwarts. She makes new friends and faces new challenges. What else will she encounter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Especially when she becomes best friends with the famous Harry Potter.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! Black Dragon 42 here! This is just a trial run of my attempt at a Harry Potter story. Let me know what y'all think about it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or the plot of this story. Except my own characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up Rosa," a male voice called. I just rolled over in my sleep, and groaned. I heard the voice sigh in annoyance. "Come on Rosa, it's time to get up."

I opened my eyes, and turned over again, coming face to face with my eldest brother Ivan. His caramel brown eyes looked at me fondly, and a smile on his face. I smiled back at him tiredly. I sat up as he left my room.

"Breakfast is almost done, so come down when you're ready," Ivan called over his shoulder.

After yawning and stretching, I got out of bed and got dressed. I looked at myself in my floor length mirror, and sighed as I brushed my hair. I left my room, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. There, I found my mum at the stove, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I also gave a kiss to my dad, who sat at the table with Ivan and my other older brother, Marin.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning sweetheart," my dad, Lyuben, said in his thick Bulgarian accent. My father is actually from Romania, but spent most of his life in Bulgaria. Even after living in England for so many years, he hasn't lost his thick accent.

"Morning squirt," Marin greeted with a smile. Marin is only a year older than me, but he still treats me like a little kid.

I had always been slightly jealous of my two older brothers. Ivan got our mum's caramel brown eyes, and our dad's deep chocolate brown hair that was a little wavy due to our Romanian heritage. And Marin got our dad's deep blue eyes, and our mum's light brown hair. I, on the other hand, had dark red hair that was in natural Romanian curls, and strange, bright purple eyes. My mum always said that I had her mother's looks, both her hair and eyes, but I never met her; she disappeared shortly after I was born.

As I sat down, my mum, Cecelia, came over to me with a pan full of scrambled eggs. She put some on my plate, and patted my head. "Morning sweetheart, remember, we still need to get you a pet," she said in her naturally smooth voice. My mum was born in France, but was raised mostly in England, so she had a mix of French and English accents.

I had already gotten all of my things for school; all I needed was a pet. It's my first year, and I was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ivan and Marin go to the Durmstrang Institute in Northern Switzerland where our father went to school. Ivan is going to be in his fourth year, and Marin is going to be in his second year.

After I ate, and got my things together, I said goodbye to my father and brothers. My father was going to take my brothers to their train, so he wouldn't be able to see me off. My mum gave my father a kiss, and gave each of my brothers a kiss on the forehead. When they left and I was all packed, my mum and I went to Diagon Alley to buy me a pet.

"So, what do you want sweetheart?" my mum asked. Both of my parents call me sweetheart, because I'm their only girl.

I thought about it for a bit. "A cat."

My mum sighed. Everyone in my family had an owl, mostly so Ivan and Marin could send letters back and forth to home. I had always loved cats, and I mean, sure, owls are great and all, but I still love cats.

"I guess we'll have to use Dusk for you then," my mum mumbled. Dusk was a large male western screech owl that belonged to my mum.

We were about to go into the store for cats, when a large man called out my mum's name. "Cecelia, is that you?"

My mum turned to him, and her face lit up. "Hagrid!" she exclaimed. "It's been to long!"

"Indeed it has," Hagrid agreed smiling, and then he looked at me. "And who's this?"

"Hagrid, this is my daughter Rosica, she's going to be starting her first year at Hogwarts," my mum introduced us. "Rosy, this is Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

I smiled up at him. "Hello."

"Well, 'ello there Rosica," he greeted with a heavy English accent. "It's lovely to meet you, but I have things to get done."

"It was good to see you again Hagrid," my mum said with a sweet smile.

Hagrid nodded with a chuckle and a wave, and then walked down the alley.

We continued into the pet shop, and a large grin came onto my face. There were many different breeds of cats everywhere. The shop owner came up to us and asked if there was anything that he could help with. My mother and he started chatting, but I tuned them out. My eyes had fallen upon a box towards a stack of cages. I almost felt drawn to it, like I was being pulled towards it. I slowly walked over to it, and looked inside. Inside was a small, but beautiful male kitten.

He had glossy, soft looking, black fur with no other colors, and looked up at me with bright sea green eyes. I faintly heard footsteps behind me, and only looked up when a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked into the caramel brown eyes of my mother, who was smiling fondly at me. "Is this the one you want?" she asked.

I nodded mutely, and her smile only widened. She went to pay for him, and I went back to looking at him. Reaching into the box, I picked the kitten up, and held him in front of me. "I think I'll call you Shade," I whispered. The kitten meowed happily at the name, and I smiled, pulling him to my chest.


End file.
